Attack on Titan Poems
by Little NightFury17
Summary: Attack on Titan poems
1. Carla's Plead

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 ** _Carla's Plead_**

 **Narrator: Carla Yeager**

 _"To rise above monsters we have to abandon our humanity._

 _What we fight, we become."_

-But is it worth it?

Is it worth losing yourself in the fray?

To let your dreams and smiles be swallowed

by fear, anger and distrust.

Is it worth becoming no better than them?

 _"Do as your conscience dictates. How are you supposed to know where to draw the line?_ _Whether you lose control or freely give it up. At the end of the day there is no reason to go against how you see it."_

 _-_ Nobody is inherently evil.

They have their reasons to fight.

To them, those reasons are good.

Just because you don't agree or can't see it from their eyes

doesn't mean that their will to fight is weak or wrong.

 _"The choice is yours. You can trust yourself...or you can trust the people willing to put their lives on the line_ _for you...I dunno which way is better...I never have._ _Either way, there's no guarantee."_

 _-_ But are you willing to sacrifice your life for them?

To watch as a hundred fall,

and dare yourself to make it a hundred and one?

Are you so busy building your own walls to protect yourself

that you're willing to let your comrades die?

 _"I...will...kill them...every last one."_

 _-_ But Eren, my son, is my death even worth it?

Is it worth saying goodbye to little boy I love?

Is it even fair? Fair for Armin? For Mikasa?

I'm not saying that you should lose your reason to fight,

but just don't let the past consume you.

Is it worth becoming no better than the titans themselves?

-At the end of the day, who will you be?

When you look in the mirror,

do you see yourself...or a monster?

Are you willing to sacrifice yourself Eren?

For a moment's glance at peace?

If not the titans, then it is us who will cause our own extinction...

...within ourselves.


	2. Let Me

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 ** _Let Me_**

 **Narrator: Eren Yeager**

\- Let me...just...

please...let me...

I've seen your tears,

your fears.

-Let me...live...

let me...fight...

I want to be your voice,

your strength.

-Let me...live for...

let me...fight for...

I wanted to keep you safe.

-Let me...live for...

let me...fight...for...

...Tomorrow is another day.

-I want to,

I need to.

I have to live,

I have to fight...

for you.

-I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough then.

 _"I love you!"_

-I'm sorry I couldn't pull you out.

 _"Stay alive!"_

I'm sorry...

 _"Don't leave me..."_

-Let me live for you,

Let me fight for you.

You cared for me,

even though I was a brat.

I'm sorry...

-Just...let me live for you.

Let me fight for you.

To me you're worth it.

To me...you're my reason.


	3. Strength

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 ** _Strength_**

 **Narrator: Mikasa Ackerman**

 _-"I'm strong._

 _Stronger than all of you!"_

 _"I can fight!_

 _Even if I have to do it alone."_

Even without you...

-Eren...

 _"Kill or be killed"_

You saved me.

 _"The only way to live!"..._

IT IS TO FIGHT!

-I'll fight forever if I have to!

I can beat them!

I know I can!

I...can't...

-They took you from me.

They...sent you out there to be killed.

...I wasn't there.

-I feel the vibrations.

The titan closes in.

 _"It was a good life."_

-Now I asked, why?

Haven't they already taken enough?

The titan...I hear him.

It just takes one more step...

-This world is a cruel place.

 _"You can have it."_

My scarf...

 _"It's warm, isn't it?"_

Eren...

-I can feel the titan reaching out.

No...

I'm strong!

I can fight!

I'm not alone.

-I'll never give up again...


	4. What's Your Reason?

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 _ **What's Your Reason?**_

 **Narrator: Annie Leondhradt**

 _-What's your reason?_

 _Are you your own reason?_

 _Is it your family?_

 _What is your reason to fight?_

 _-How do you fight?_

 _Do you fight due to the heat of the moment?_

 _Do you fight with passion...honor...or anger?_

 _-Do you have to sacrifice others in order to see your reason through to the end?_

 _Do you have any friends?_

 _Or are they die for your reason and not know it?_

 _-Do they not understand?_

 _Do they not listen?_

 _Do they see you as a traitor or a monster?_

 _Do they not see your reason?_

 _-Can they not see your struggle,_

 _or your tears_

 _as you step forward and volunteer your life for your reason?_

 _Do they not see why?_

 _-However, can you even see what your reason is anymore?_

 _Do you still fight for it?_

 _Or do you just fight to fight_

 _as if it's second nature?_

 _What is your reason?_

 _-If you fight to protect yourself_

 _let me as you..._

 _why?_

 _What do you have to hide?_

 _-Is your reason already dead_

 _and you fight because you can't let go?_

 _Is your mind stuck in the past?_

 _Do you not have a reason anymore?_

 _What was that reason?_


	5. A Son's Return

_Please leave a review! This poem is meant to represent what I feel Eren would say when he returns to the rubble that was once his home when the titans are defeated._

* * *

 ** _Narrator: Eren Yeager_**

 ** _A Son's Return_**

 _-Hey mom...I'm home._

 _I don't know if you can hear me._

 _But...we did it._

 _I kept my oath._

 _-The titans are gone_

 _and humanity is free._

 _I had a big part in it._

 _More than I thought that I'd ever would._

 _-I know your gonna kill me._

 _But guess what? I'm a Scout._

 _And an titan._

 _Irony loves it's jokes._

 _-I...I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't save you back then._

 _And I'm sorry that I was such a brat._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough._

 _-But most importantly I wanna thank you._

 _Yes I know..._

 _your legs weren't crushed._

 _-I miss you mom..._

 _and I love you so much._


End file.
